


Girl Crush

by Violet26



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: Yeah, 'cause maybe thenYou'd want me just as muchIt was happening again. They were exchanging glances and longing looks when they thought no one was watching.She sighed. This behavior has been going on too long between these two and it needs to stop.Nyota would find a way to get the captain and the doctor together, no matter what, at least, she hoped she could.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is tentative. This isn't really a song fic but it was inspired by the song: "Girl Crush" by Litttle Big Town and I do use some lyrics.

_ I want her long blonde hair _

Leonard took a large swig of alcohol from his cup, relishing the strong burn, as he watched Jim hand the pad back to Janice. His friend’s blue eyes sparkled when he smiled brightly at the woman. She easily returned his smile before walking away, towards the door, her long, golden hair swung behind her. Leonard's eyes narrowed as he saw Jim shamelessly admire her form. He took another, larger, swig from his cup.

Once Janice left the room Jim turned towards Leonard. “So, why were you staring Bones?” he teased.

Leonard felt his face heat. “I wasn't staring.” he answered easily.

Jim cocked an eyebrow. “Come on Bones, I could feel you.” he laughed then asked, “You like her?” Before Leonard could answer he continued. “I don't think she's seeing anyone.” Jim bit his bottom lip and his eyes flickered downward for the briefest of moments before meeting his friends eyes.

“I wasn't staring at Janice.” Leonard insisted, answering truthfully.

Jim just shook his head and snorted. “Whatever you say old man." He bumped his leg against Leonard’s legs to get him to lower them off of the table they were resting on. Leonard raised his eyebrows at Jim but lowered his legs nonetheless so his friend could walk through the space between the table and couch. He could have went to the other side but Leonard didn't say anything.

“Damn right whatever I say. You should listen to me more often.” he took another swig as Jim sat next to him and snorted again.

_I want her magic touch_

Jim sat on the biobed as he watched the med staff moving around the room. He kicked his legs out and moved them back in, feeling restless. It really hadn't been that bad this time. The away mission had went smoothly. The only reason he sat there in the first place was because a fall (that was not Jim’s fault) had gotten him scraped and scratched up by the local flora down on the planet. He needed to be checked for infection.

Med bay seemed to be busy but Jim knew it was just time for checkups. He continued swinging his legs impatiently and watched nurse Chapel talking to Leonard on the other side of the room. She laughed lightly and placed a slender, manicured hand on the doctor's upper arm. Jim watched with an ache in his chest and a churning stomach as his friend's face lit up with a rare smile.

When Chapel left Leonard came to Jim's bed. He glanced at the other man with a raised eyebrow, already knowing Jim’s injuries.

“I already told you, that tree branch moved!” Jim answered the unasked question, determined. Leonard shook his head but Jim saw a smirk playing on his face. He grinned back. 

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

_You'd want me just as much_

It was happening again. They were exchanging glances and longing looks when they thought no one was watching.

Jim sat across from Leonard in the mess. Spock sat next to him and Nyota sat next to Leonard. The meal had been quiet mostly, with occasional conversation, it was easy for Nyota to notice the exchange. Leonard glanced at Jim when Jim’s focus was on his food or he was talking to Spock. Jim watched Leonard as he ate or spoke with her. She sighed. This behavior has been going on too long between these two and it needs to stop. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I erased the previous chapter two because I didn't like how it turned out. I'm better with this one and have already started on the next chapter. Helpful suggestions are always welcomed so if anyone sees some mistakes please let me know. Thank you.

_I can't get no sleep, I can't get no peace_

Jim watched with wide eyes and baited breath as Leonard approached the woman. It was Jocelyn, Leonard's ex. When they were only inches apart the two leaned in slowly then kissed and touched and fell into each other, completely unaware of Jim's presence. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He dug his nails into the flesh of the palms of his hands as they hung at his side. Jealousy coursed through his body and he begged his mind to wake up so he wouldn't have to watch the sight any longer. Luckily for him, it worked. He woke, back in his quarters, in a cold sweat and with throbbing hands from were he actually dug in his nails. He couldn't say he didn't know what brought on the dream, he did. 

Leonard had received a message from his ex-wife the day before. She had insisted that she needed to talk to him. He had mentioned it to Jim over drinks the same day and asked, after a few, if Jim could be present for the conversation. Jim had known he wanted moral support so he reluctantly agreed. 

When Jocelyn came on screen early that morning Jim saw, easily, what had first attracted his friend to her. She was a lovely woman who held herself with a certain grace. He had sat some ways behind Leonard as the two talked, mostly out of view. Bones had made sure his ex was aware of Jim's  presence though. 

Jim had tried to keep busy so the two had some privacy but it was hard not to overhear bits of conversation. It hadn't taken long for him to realize Jocelyn wanted Leonard back. Even hours later, Jim still remembered how his stomach had turned at the thought.

Leonard had quickly refused her and Jim had smiled inwardly until he saw the way Jocelyn eyed him from the screen. "Ohh," she had said with a smug smirk. "I see." 

Leonard's eyes had narrowed at the implication in her tone and Jim had felt his cheeks burn. "Trying something new, are you?"Jocelyn had asked coolly, raising a thin eyebrow. "Jim's a friend." Leonard had been quick to correct her before adding, "But if he was interested I'd choose him in a heartbeat over going back to you". Jocelyn had huffed and opened her mouth to say something but Leonard had ended the transmission before she could.

Jim could almost still feel the heat in his cheeks and how fast his pulse had pounded at his friend's words. Bones had meant in a hypothetical situation he would choose Jim over Jocelyn. From the way his friend talked about her he knew it wasn't that much of a compliment. Jocelyn had set the bar pretty low. Still, it got Jim thinking and that had been the wrong thing to do at the time.

Thankfully for Jim, Leonard had assumed the blush was because he had been embarrassed. "Sorry." The older man had apologized as he faced Jim. "I didn't mean for you to get dragged in like that." 

Jim had shook his head and lied, "I'm fine." Leonard had frowned briefly but changed the conversation nonetheless. For which Jim had been grateful.

* * *

Jim nodded to the princess (letting her know he would be joining her) before she turned, smiled and walked away. He faced Leonard. "Don't wait up." He said smugly.

Normally he wouldn't wait for a reply. Normally, he'd walk away and wave at Bones from over his shoulder after the smart remark the doctor would give. It was getting harder though. It was getting harder to walk away and act like he didn't care what Leonard thought, acting like he wouldn't rather be following the older man into private chambers. He knew things hadn't changed. Bones didn't see him differently, why would he? It didn't stop him from watching the other man though, hoping.

_"Say something,"_ Jim's mind plead. _"Tell me not to go."_ Leonard did reply, it wasn't what Jim wanted to hear though. He gave an eyeroll before he spoke, "Yeah, yeah, just be careful." He began. _"No"_ Jim thought, he knew what was coming next. It was the same song and dance that they had been doing since the academy. He keeps hoping for a change but he's afraid to make a move, certain that Bones wouldn't reciprocate. "I don't need you coming to me in the middle of the night because you got some strange alien disease." Leonard finished.

Jim's smile faltered for a split second but he quickly plastered it back on. "I'm always careful old man." He joked. Leonard snorted. Jim clapped his friend on the shoulder and began to walk in the same direction the princess took.

_The way that she's whispering_

_The way that she's pulling you in_

Leonard stood, rooted to his spot as he watched Jim leave, fighting the jealousy. He took a deep drink of liquor from his glass and stared at the contents after he did. He contemplated if he had a drinking problem, it seemed like he was doing a lot more of it lately. One last look at the door and downing the rest of his drink, Leonard decided he had enough of the party. He began to walk away when someone called his name. He stopped and turned to see Nyota standing only a few feet away. 

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously. 

"For a walk." He answered quickly before turning away from her, intending to continue his escape. 

"You could stop him." Nyota offered, knowingly. 

Leonard stopped in his tracks, surprised. He didn't turn around, worried he'd give more away than what it seemed he already had.  "Why would I?" He asked, trying to sound casual but cringed when he heard his own voice. He knew he hadn't succeeded.

"You know why." Nyota said seriously as she took a step forward. Not wanting to chase her friend away she stopped herself from getting too close.

Leonard shook his head, determined. "Let the kid have fun." 

Nyota frowned. "I know you want him to stay." She said softly. Her arms were at her side but she wanted to reach out for him so she could get him to turn around. She knew not to though. Nyota saw Leonard's shoulders tense suddenly but he didn't say anything. "I think he might want you too." She continued. "I've seen you both together, the way you look at each other."

Leonard was quiet for a moment. He felt a spark of something shoot through his body. For a few seconds he believed her, believed he might have a chance but it faded quickly. If Jim wanted him, he would have said something. Leonard shook his head again before speaking up, "Nobody wants an old man like me." 

He was feeling bad for himself, Nyota knew it. That didn't stop her heart from breaking a little at those words. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to think of something else  to say. "Leonard," she began as she opened her eyes but he was gone. She sighed heavily.


End file.
